


those golden sparks in your eyes

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, slight wonhui if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: Jihoon enjoys and feels the pure beauty of Nature. He then learns that only people who have found their soulmates can do so and he thinks he doesn’t have a soulmate.





	those golden sparks in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for bad writing in advance!! owo :((  
> \+ this is my entry for day 1 of #96zWeek18 on twitter!! check that out, it’s really awesome aaa

Soonyoung’s drinking again, Jihoon noted, his brown orbs following the way the other’s Adam’s apple moved along to the alcohol burning his throat.

Jihoon always wondered how could he feel his throat wince in pain even though he has never drank before, watching Soonyoung crack open a bunch of nuts and tossing them into his mouth.

Both of them had been friends since they were born, as their parents were close and Soonyoung and Jihoon were the same age. They spent their childhood years with the Sun embracing them with its gold and the flower pollen tickling their noses whenever it’s spring.

Jihoon had gotten to know Junhui, a male from his high school. Junhui was a pretty nice guy and has always listened to Jihoon’s complaints up till now when they’re twenty-five.

Junhui has always brought up how he was fascinated that Jihoon was able to smell flower pollen and enjoy the yellow rays of shine. ‘You can only do that when you’ve met your soulmate.’ The taller would continue, pouting in frustration when Jihoon remained confused.

They’re now adults and Junhui’s gained the magic of nature. He’s engaged with Jeon Wonwoo, Soonyoung’s friend from university, only managing to meet the other when Jihoon and Soonyoung held a small gathering at the abode they shared.

After their honeymoon filled with eventful stories and blissful chuckles, the married pair had decided to visit China, where Junhui’s parents lived. They’re leaving in a week’s time and Jihoon was sad to bade farewell.

Soonyoung had never mentioned being able to see nature like Jihoon, always being his usual loud self and voicing out whatever he thinks is right.

Soonyoung met bad company a few years back, and now he’s drinking, bringing girls and guys home, leaving the door unlocked for them to scurry away the next day.

Jihoon had told him to stop before, even gathering Wonwoo’s pleads but Soonyoung had became deaf to his friends.

With another mouthful of the painful liquid down his throat, Soonyoung tossed the bottle into the trash and left the room.

-

Jihoon’s met many different people throughout his twenty-five years of living and he has never ever gotten to understand the concepts of having a soulmate. ‘Maybe I just don’t have a soulmate?’ He would suggest with a shrug, making people gasp in terror and start up rumours with hushed whispers.

One day, Jihoon succeeds in urging Soonyoung to leave the house and both of them are seated on a bench, an awkward gap separating the pair.

“The flowers smell nice,” Soonyoung suddenly mentioned, his eyes shimmered with the Sun, glittering like sparks.

“You… can sense nature?” The shorter mumbled back, his fingers tapping against the brown chair and his legs swinging just above the ground.

Replying with a stiff nod, Soonyoung plucked a dandelion from the grass and gazed at it.

“Yeah, I don’t think I have a soulmate,” he murmured dejectedly, blowing the small puff away from the stalk and standing up to leave.

-

A year later, Wonwoo and Junhui are back from their trip and Soonyoung’s finally found someone to settle down with. 

Jihoon partially remembered the male’s name… Lee Seokmin or something. They lose their only form of contact when Jihoon decided to move in with Junhui and focus on his work.

He enjoyed talking to people, listening to their problems and telling them his. Jihoon engaged crowds with music and his voice, and for the first time since he turned twenty-six on his birthday, he wasn’t alone.

-

Junhui had planned out a university meeting with a bunch of mutual friends Jihoon barely knew and Wonwoo pitched in as well, inviting his university mates.

They meet at a club opposite Jihoon’s workplace and the short male entered the place, his throat already stinging with a familiar pain and head throbbing along to the bad music.

Jihoon locked eyes with a familiar face, just that the man’s features became more defined, eyebags clinging onto his face and his chubby cheeks had now turned hollow.

The other flashed him a weak grin before he took in another gulp of drink. Jihoon feels the stinging down to his stomach, his legs guiding him towards the taller.

As soon as his hand gripped Soonyoung’s wrist tightly, the male passed out in his arms.

-

Jihoon strangely realises that his heartbeat is slowing down. Soonyoung was now in the Emergency Room, doctors all sighing at his lifeless body, words of ‘alcohol poisoning’ echoing in Jihoon’s ears while he mindlessly listened to Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s worries.

“Soonyoung… will be fine. He’s a strong guy,” The shortest male assured the couple, suddenly not knowing whether he’s telling that to himself or anyone else in that matter.

He makes the other two go home when it strikes twelve, burying his head in his hands until the doors opened once again at two in the morning.

Jihoon’s head continued to ache as he looked up to see the doctor writing on his notepad.

“We’ve tried our best and will continue to, but I just have to say that he might not last very long,” the doctor broke the news, and Jihoon’s heart felt like it just lost a piece of itself.

-

Soonyoung had been transferred to a ward and Jihoon had been peering over him every few minutes when it’s already 4am. His mind screamed in pain and his body hurts, as if he was the one who’s on the hospital bed.

The heart monitor lets out a lasting beep at 6.43am and Jihoon feels the tears running down his cheeks. He suddenly loses consciousness as he falls onto the bed, fingers still intertwined with Soonyoung’s.

-

“Jihoonie! Do you promise to protect me forever?” Soonyoung clapped in delight, his colour pencil dragging over the shapes and sizes on his paper. When he was done, he nudged Jihoon and gave the drawing to him.

“Of course, Soonyoung! Who do you take me for?” Jihoon had replied with confidence, his pearly white teeth gloriously bringing out a wide smile on his lips.

Soonyoung leaned over and plastered a wet kiss on Jihoon’s cheeks, causing the smaller boy to shriek and bury the other in a strangling hug.

-

Soonyoung’s parents died when he became fifteen and Jihoon spent nights cuddling the taller to sleep, always remembering the whispers of promise to protect Soonyoung forever.

Jihoon fell for Soonyoung somehow or another when they entered university at twenty. They were swamped with projects but Soonyoung had always kept his bright smile, and never forgot to give Jihoon a helping hand. That was what Jihoon adored about Soonyoung - his optimism for life.

Both of them lived together, sharing the bulk of housing fees and planning the future in their hands. Jihoon loved Soonyoung even more, but Soonyoung just got further from his grasp.

Soonyoung brought home a girl and smelt like booze on Jihoon’s twenty-fourth birthday and Jihoon felt his heart shatter. He left the shatters to be smithereens, his eyes always noticing Soonyoung when he didn’t want to.

-

Jihoon woke up to meet with a swollen-eyed Wonwoo and a tired Junhui. 

Before they could bombard him with questions, Jihoon raspily asked,” How’s Soonyoung?”

Junhui grasped onto Jihoon’s hand tightly and Jihoon realised how his broken smithereens had left his soul, and he had never ever felt so lifeless before.

-

Jihoon starts to lose his ability to see Nature. The sparks in children’s eyes were gone, the fragrant scents of flowers had disappeared and Jihoon began to lose faith in Nature.

He mourns for Soonyoung and his heart screamed in pain. Jihoon now sees colourless petals and grey skies, realising he had found his soulmate after all these years.

The male cries in utter pain and longing.

-

“Hi! So basically, I want a mocha latte but my friend here… says it’s pronounced as moCCa and not moCHA? Sir, you have to help me out here,” Jihoon glared boredly at the man infront of him, eyes tilted in slits.

“It’s moCCa,” he deadpanned, before turning over to look at the flowers imprinted onto his notebook.

The vibrant purple suddenly flooded into his eyes and he gasped.

Shoving the book into the customer’s eyes, Jihoon noticed how the man gawked.

“Woah, that’s pretty,” the guy beamed, Jihoon’s heart unknowingly picking up pace and his lips already turning up by its own.

“I’m Lee Jihoon, and what’s your order?” The shorter noticed the queue of grumpy customers behind and panicked.

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I would like a date with you,” Soonyoung winked, before sitting down at a corner of the café, his eyes twinkling in delight. 

The same eyes that sparkled under the Sun, the same guy that Jihoon in another eternity falls for.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu whenever [@twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/chuukwan)


End file.
